Chaos At A Restaurant
by Arashi Sora
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are going to a restaurant! Will it go well? or will it end up badly? Read to find out! No pairings, TYL, Rated T for language. -EDITED-


**Oh yeah! 2 stories in 2 days! Wow...I never thought I would not be lazy...anyway...it's a one-shot again! I don't know what to say here soooo...HAVE FUN reading this! **

* * *

><p>After having dinner in the mansion for a long time already, Lambo started to complain about going out to some restaurants once in awhile. Tsuna thought it was a good idea since he and his guardians needed to change the atmosphere sometimes, not only in the mansion. So one afternoon, Tsuna called his guardians to the meeting room.<p>

"Everyone, I've decided that we'll have dinner at a restaurant tonight." Tsuna informed. Then Lambo stood up.

"Yay! Finally outside the mansion!" He cheered happily. The brunette chuckled.

Gokudera growled. "Shut up, stupid cow! Don't interrupt when Juudaime is talking!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato, Lambo is just excited, that's all."Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down before turning to Tsuna. "Which restaurant, Tsuna?"

"Since we haven't had Japanese food for quite awhile now, I decided we'll go to a Japanese restaurant which is not so far from here."

Everyone was happy with the decision. Their boss was really considerate.

"But," The brunette requested. "Please don't cause a ruckus while we're in public."

Tsuna was smiling, a sweet but scary smile, making the guardians shiver, even the almighty Hibari. They nodded frantically.

"Good, I hope you get ready before dinner. Dismiss." Then all of them walked out of the room.

When it was almost dinner time, everyone gathered at the living room. Gokudera was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath. Yamamoto was wearing like Gokudera only with a blue shirt. Lambo was wearing a cow printed shirt and black pants. Ryohei was wearing an unbuttoned black suit with a yellow shirt. Mukuro was also wearing a black suit with an indigo shirt. Chrome was wearing an indigo colored sleeveless dress with a skull necklace. Hibari was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt.

And finally Tsuna came, also wearing a black suit but with an orange shirt underneath.

"Hai." The rest chorused and got inside the limousine that was prepared and headed to the restaurant.

When they arrived, there was a specifically reserved table for everyone. All the women in the restaurant started staring at them with hearts in the eyes, although, the Vongola group was oblivious about it.

Everyone was starving, so they hurriedly ordered the foods. After awhile of waiting and some talking among themselves, plus the whispers from the women from other tables, the foods came.

"The sushi here is delicious!" exclaimed Yamamoto while eating.

"Swallow your food before talking, sword-freak!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hayato, please lower your voice, everyone is staring at us and Takeshi, Hayato's right." Tsuna reminded his Storm and Rain Guardians.

"Sorry, Juudaime."

"Haha…sorry, Tsuna."

Meanwhile , Mukuro and Hibari were eating their salmon sashimi peacefully, since they remembered what Tsuna said before they came here, but things don't always go the expected way. Mukuro was reaching for the last piece of salmon sashimi on the plate while Hibari was doing the same. Then their chopsticks touched the last piece. The two glared at each other, trying to get the sashimi.

"Kufufu, what are you doing, little skylark?" Mukuro asked eerily.

"I should be asking you that, pineapple herbivore." Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Kufufu, I believe this sashimi is mine."

"Hn. And I believe I touched it first."

Mukuro's smirk dropped as he summoned his trident. Kyoya narrowed his eyes further and brought out his tonfas. After a second of glaring, they started fighting over a piece of sashimi.

Tsuna was not pleased by what he was seeing.

"Mukuro, Kyoya, what did I say before we came here?" Tsuna asked sternly. The two stiffened before going back to their seats. Chrome was relieved that their boss was able to calm down the two guardians.

"THIS TAKOYAKI IS GOOD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he stood up and punched the air.

"Onii-san, please quiet down." Tsuna said to the boxer.

"WHY NOT, SAWADA? IT'S EXTREMELY EXTREME!" The Sun guardian continued to yell through the whole restaurant. The other customers had to cover their ears due to the loudness.

"Oi, Lawn head! Listen to Juudaime before I blow you up!" Gokudera shouted back, bringing out his dynamites. Tsuna mentally panicked.

"Hayato, put those dynamites awa—!" Before the brunette could finish his sentence, Ryohei yelled again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"I said…QUIET DOWN, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled as he threw his dynamites at Ryohei.

"No! Hayato, don't!" Tsuna tried to stop his right-hand man to blow the place up, but it was too late, the damage was already done.

Most of the customers immediately evacuated the restaurant. Some of the dynamites hit Hibari and Mukuro, who created a huge killing aura.

"Kufufu, someone will die tonight…" darkly stated The Mist Guardian.

"I'll bite you to death!" The Cloud Guardian said as he went into a fighting stance. And then the chaos started while Yamamoto was trying to calm the guardians down but was failing.

Lambo and Chrome went to where Tsuna was since they considered it as the safest place.

"Wahhh! Tsuna-nii! I'm scared!" Lambo shouted as he cried. He gulped when he sensed that Tsuna was releasing a massive killing intent, much darker than Hibari's and Mukuro's combined. The brunette's eyes were covered by his long bangs, and that wasn't a good sign.

Tsuna slammed his fist onto the innocent table, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing. They looked at Tsuna fearfully.

"I thought that we were clear about not making a ruckus, let alone wrecking the restaurant…" His voice was deep, too deep. "...We were clear about that, weren't we?"

"H-H-Hai…" The guardians stuttered.

"So? Why did you do it?" Tsuna continued. No one answered, too scared of their boss's angry side. Getting irritated, Tsuna looked straight at the guardians and they found out that his eyes weren't warm, caramel brown anymore, they were blazing orange. "I'll ask you again. Why the hell did you do it?!"

"U-Uh…"

"Do you know how tired I am of doing the goddamned paperwork that you guys caused?! I barely got any sleep! Heck, I didn't get any breaks! I'm working my ass out trying to finish the paperwork, while you're either messing around or being careless when you were on your missions!"

Everything was dead silent after Tsuna's outburst. The guardians were terrified. Tsuna sighed and calmed himself down.

"You guys go back first, I'll follow you later."

"H-Hai!" Then they quickly got into the limousine and went back to the mansion. Tsuna walked to the owner of the restaurant who didn't seem too happy. He bowed in front of her.

"I sincerely apologize for the damage my friends caused you. I promise I will pay for the everything."

"Here. It's 12,000 Euro." The woman gave the brunette the bill grumpily.

The Vongola boss signed the bill and gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you."

The woman blushed as she took the bill. "I-It's fine…"

"Then, I will be leaving now. I apologize again for the trouble." Tsuna said before walking outside as another limousine came. Tsuna went in.

"Did the masters cause damage again, Decimo?" The driver asked.

The brunette sighed tiredly. "Unfortunately, yes."

The driver chuckled softly. "You have such lively guardians, Decimo."

Tsuna smiled at that. "Yeah, no matter how troublesome they are, Vongola is still my home and all the members are my family that I have to protect, no matter what."

"ALL the members?" The driver repeated confusingly.

"You heard me right, Alberico, ALL of them, that means you and other members in Vongola too, are my family."

After a silence for several seconds, Tsuna heard a sniff. He raised his eyebrow.

"Alberico? Are you…crying?"

"D-Decimo… you have no idea how much that means to me… I'm so happy that you think of us, servants, as your…*sniff* family…"

Tsuna went quiet for awhile before he started chuckling.

"Don't cry…"

"I-I can't help it…Decimo…" Then Alberico turned his head to Tsuna. "You're the best boss I ever had…"

"Thank you," Before Tsuna could say anything else, his eyes went wide when he saw that a car was coming towards them. "Alberico! The car! The car!"

The driver suddenly turned to his original position and immediately drifted the car back to the right lane. Both of them breathed out in relief.

"Sorry about that, Decimo."

"It's fine, just watch the road carefully next time, alright?"

"Yes, Decimo."

After awhile, they finally reached the Vongola mansion. Tsuna gave Alberico his thanks and walked into the mansion. When he saw that his guardians were sitting quietly in the living room, he smiled a bit before walking in.

The guardians tensed up when they saw Tsuna, who laughed at their reaction.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you or anything." The brunette joked. The guardians relaxed a bit, but then Tsuna's face turned serious. "But I will give you punishments for your tonight's behaviors."

They tensed up again, fearing what the punishment will be.

"You will do all of my paperwork and finish it by next week."

The guardians paled when Tsuna mentioned 'paperwork'.

"You'll divide them yourself and if you cause any more damage, the paperwork will go to whoever caused it. Good luck." With that Tsuna left to his room. The guardians went to Tsuna's office to get the paperwork.

There was silence at first but after awhile, Tsuna started to hear explosions going on. He sighed.

"Those guardians of mine really can't do things peacefully." He frowned but then he grinned happily. "Oh well, at least it's not my problem anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>And finished! I feel like writing so that's what I did the whole day. Today is Reborn's birthday, isn't it? Happy Birthday Reborn-chan! Hehe, he can be such a cutie sometimes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this new story and leave a review and let me know what you think about this! PLEASE REVIEW~<strong>


End file.
